


Harringrove Ficlets

by RecklessSmiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, possible porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: My dumping ground for all my Harringrove ficlets.(Most are either ideas for fics I'll probably never get to or prompts)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 21





	1. Stay By My Side

Billy just got home from work. He slinks his boots off, his jacket. Steve is sitting on their couch waiting for him. They've been roommates for a year now. Billy apologized for being a shithead after graduation. Apparently they were both heading for California. Billy for the beach and sun and Steve to go to an art institute. So they got a place together. They started dating about 5 months in.

So Billy falls onto Steve, his head cradled in Steve's lap. And Steve starts to brush his hair back. Billy is covered in dried sweat and grease from his job. Steve loves the smell of motor oil on him. 

"Long day?" Steve asks, Billy grunts in response. 

"I'll take that as a yes then." Steve smiles warmly and keeps raking his fingers through the blonde locks. They sit like that for a while, Steve starts humming. Can feel Billy relax into his touch. He starts crooning to Billy quietly. Like a whisper. Ariana Grande's "the way" is what came to Steve's head first because he was listening to it earlier that day. 

_ “Stay by your side, I'll never leave you, _

_ And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper, _

_ So don't you worry, baby, you got me, _

_ I got a bad boy, I must admit it,  _

_ You got my heart, don't know how you did it” _

Billy shifts, rolls around until he's looking up at Steve. 

"You write that for me pretty boy?"  Billy asks him, cause he doesn't know Ariana. Has his head stuck in the 80’s and that hardcore stuff Steve can barely understand. They don’t listen to the same music unless Steve forces him into it. And Steve writes songs. He teaches music at the local highschool but he writes and produces his own on the side so of course Billy would think that.

"Oh my god. No, Billy, that’s Ariana Grande's song. I didn't write it." Steve laughs.  Billy sits up, faces Steve. His brows furrowed and he swipes his tongue over his teeth the way that he does. 

"So ya don't mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The lyrics. Staying by my side, got yur heart and shit."  Billy dips his head, can't look Steve in the eyes as he says it.  _ Oh _ . Steve blinks. 

"Oh. Wait, Billy I-" and he's stuttering. Face flushed. They haven't had a talk like this before. This is new territory for them. But Steve knows, knows that he fell hard. That he gets attached too easily. Knows that he loves this blonde bad boy. Knows that he wants as much as he can get of him. 

"I do it. Every word." 

And Billy smiles that dopey smile that only Steve gets to see. And Steve noticed, sees how only he gets to see certain sides of Billy. Billy allows him into his word, walls down, guards off duty. 

"Me too baby. You got me, you got all of me."  Those words are better than  _ I love you. _ They hold more weight, hold a promise that I love you doesn't.


	2. It's definitely Billy's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve suddenly woke from yet another good dream turned bad. Body hot and slick from sweat, not sure if that's from the good part or the bad parts though. He even left his bat by his bed tonight for some comfort but it didn't help. Maybe it's due to the fact that he had that fight with Nance today? Or cause the kids have been talking about all that D&D crap lately? Or possibly, probably, it's definitely Billy's fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "How the fuck do you keep getting in my house?"  
> comfort after a fight

Steve suddenly woke from yet another good dream turned bad. Body hot and slick from sweat, not sure if that's from the good part or the bad parts though. He even left his bat by his bed tonight for some comfort but it didn't help. Maybe it's due to the fact that he had that fight with Nance today? Or cause the kids have been talking about all that D&D crap lately? Or possibly, probably, it's definitely Billy's fault. 

Billy Hargrove, god seriously even thinking about him right now sends a chill through Steve. A hurricane in his gut, sets a fire loose in his veins. What he would do if he was here right now, the asshole.

They had that fight only a couple months back now, in November. Ever since then Billy had been, well… Let's just say entirely too friendly. The entire thing left Steve with whiplash. Steve never knew what he was going to get. Some days Billy would ignore him, which would have been fine with Steve. Especially considering he had to get stitches from that damn plate to his head. But it was the other days that got him, those days where Billy would just watch him. Or when he'd corner him when he was alone, in the locker room or in the parking lot. The first time it was to apologize. Whether it was a bat almost crushing his balls or a miraculous change of heart, Billy did apologize to Steve for that night. Said something along the lines of:

_ "it wasn't anything personal, Harrington. I was angry to begin with and you were a pretty punching bag. When you hit back and I saw that fire in ya I- I just got carried away. Okay. I'm sorry, alright?"  _

Needless to say Steve was so taken aback from the whole outburst that he basically just nodded in understanding. I mean the guy apologized, right? That's what Steve was waiting for (wasn't holding his breath but hopeful?) Plus he sort of just like...complimented him in a weird roundabout way so, yeah. That was that. There was no further discussion, no let's shake hands or let's be friends from now on. Just radio silence for a solid week afterwards.

But then it started, Billy that is. Billy started this new game of cat and mouse, hot and cold. Whatever you want to call it. He drove Steve bonkers with it. In the beginning he waited until he was alone and just started talking. Like they were friends?

_ "Good game Harrington. You're jump shots were fire today. And your defense game, you're finally planting your feet huh?."  _

_ "Uh. Yeah, thanks man. You too I guess, good game." _

And that chatter slowly turned into Billy finding him in the hallway:

" _ Yo Harrington, you dropped this." _

_ "Oh, thanks. Uh, wait this isn't mi-" _

Billy had left before Steve finished. Billy handed him a folded note,  _ 'Under bleachers. 1:15' _ . Steve read it a few times with furrowed brows. This was either the part where Billy finishes the job and kills him or… well Steve didn't have an alternative but at 1:10 he made his way outside to the bleachers. It was his free period so it was either catching up on homework or quenching his curiosity. 

" _ So why exactly am I here?" _ Steve confronted Billy who was sitting stretch out smoking. He didn't respond to the brunette, just smirked and held out the joint. Steve starred between the roll and Billy but he shrugged and sat beside him and took it.

_ "I seriously don't get you Hargrove."  _

_ "Nothing to get man. Told ya it was nothing personal."  _

_ "Yeah but even before that shit you were like, I don't know, hassling me."  _

_ "Cause you're fun to mess with princess. You make it too easy man. And the way your face gets, and your eyes get all wide. The shit was priceless pretty boy."  _

Steve passed the joint back, 

_ "Whatever man. Fuck you."  _

_ "That a threat or are you offering Harrington?"  _

Steve choked on the smoke, eyes like saucers staring at Billy. The blonde smirked with sharp teeth before laughing, 

_ "See, too easy."  _

_ "Yeah, no, fuck off man." _ But Steve kind of laughed too, not that he would admit it. Billy knocked into his shoulder before passing the joint back. 

Then that sort of became their thing. Billy would toss his head to Steve in passing or he would stop him and just tease him or compliment him. But that bitterness, the bite that was there before the showdown wasn't there. It was like a completely different person. Or more like Billy was the same person, he just stopped being an ass to Steve. Cause to everyone else, especially Tommy, he was still that brash jerk. 

" _ Hey Harrington! Think with all daddy's money you could just pay people to be your friends instead of being Wheeler's and Byers' little bitch." _ Tommy H. taunted. 

" _ Seriously Tommy, shut the fuck up _ ." Steve flipped him off trying to walk away from the whole situation. 

" _ Hey Hall! You'd think with a mother like yours you'd have a bigger dick, but I guess you'll just never be half the man she is _ ." 

Billy joined Steve's side. That little comment earned him a crowd's worth of 'oo's' and snickers from their peers. Tommy flipped Billy off and tucked his tail. More importantly it earned Billy a smirk and side glance from Steve. 

_ "You didn't have to do that. I know you and Tommy were friends or whatever." _ Steve stopped when they reached the BMW. 

"Didn't do nothing pretty boy. Plus Tommy and I were never friends. Can barely stand that guy man. You, you and me are friends." Billy stated as if he was saying 'the sky is blue' or 'water is wet'. So matter of fact that Steve almost believed him. 

" _ We're not friends though?"  _

_ "Wow Stevie, you wound me. I share with you my weed and defend your honor, let you copy my homework and you just toss me aside like the broccoli they give you with Chinese take out."  _

That sarcasm earned Billy a full on laugh, and it was beautiful. Steve bit his smile back and just shook his head. 

_ "You're actually crazy Hargrove."  _

_ "And you're actually gorgeous Harrington."  _

Steve blinked waiting for the punchline but Billy just kept smirking that sharp grin, licked his lips and Steve totally watched as he did it. 

" _ What…?"  _

_ "Thought we were just stating facts amigo."  _

" _ Oh, uh… you- you're not so bad yourself? I guess?" _ Steve floundered but Billy seemed to take it in stride. 

" _ Come on princess. Take me back to your place and I'll ignore your horrible compliment skills and share more of my weed with you." _

Billy invited himself and got into Steve's car.

So he guess they were friends now? 

Fast forward two months to the present day Steve, sweating and huffing out of a bad dream. A dream that started with him making out nice as can be with his lover, that turned to Nancy yelling at him for being with said lover to Nancy and his boyfriend getting eaten by demidogs. 

He woke out of the nightmare but it's a bang from downstairs that actually woke him up. 

So he grabs the nail bat and heads down the staircase. He'd probably be more hesitant if he didn't already have a hunch as to what the noise was, or more appropriately who was making it.

"That you Hargrove?" Steve squinted his eyes in the darkness of his kitchen before switching on the light.

"Yeah it's me pretty boy, don't cream your pants."

"Dude, I could have killed you." 

"Yeah, you say that every time man. But, like, your catchphrase is getting old fast especially since you haven't actually killed me yet." 

"Well maybe if you stopped sneaking into my damn house I wouldn't have to keep saying it! This is like the fifth time Billy! How the fuck do you keep getting in my house?"

"It really ain't that hard princess. Those locks on the windows ain't much ya'know. Just takes a pocket knife and some lean muscles." 

"You're serious? You know you're literally confessing to breaking and entering." 

"Didn't break anything." 

"What was that bang then?" 

"That was your care package." 

"Care- what? Billy why did you bring me a fucking care package at two in the morning?" Steve asked with little patience. 

"Jesus. I just wanted to be a good fucking boyfriend and comfort you man. Heard you and Wheeler had a fight earlier at lunch. Figured you'd be all bent out of shape about it." 

And they might have only been together for a month now but Billy seems to know Steve well. 

Steve sighed before leaning the bat against the wall. 

"So what did you bring me?" He grinned crowding into Billy's space. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve's trimmed waist. 

"Me, I'm your care package." 

"God, I need to get better locks." He groaned into Billy shoulder.

"Or you can just give me some keys." 

"Not happening Hargrove." Steve lifted his head just to roll his eyes at the blonde.

"What, you don't trust me? That's-" 

"Do you ever stop talking?" 

"Mmm- make me princess." 

"I thought you said you came here to make  _ me _ feel better." 

"Oh I am. I'm gonna make you feel _ so good _ baby." Billy growled low, that heat resettled into Steve's body. It hypnotized Steve, forced him to surge into a heated kiss that Billy instantly returned.

"Well what are you waiting for? You know the way Hargrove."


End file.
